Search For a Song (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 2 of Disneyscripts, Carolinecat1, and Yvoire Abad’s episodes, Search For a Song. Transcript #1 Kion (Narrating): '''Search For a Song. '''Narrator: '''It is a particular once upon a time sort of day on Disney Junior Island, which means it is not a particular day at all for our favorite lion cub. Something seems to be missing and Kion can’t remember what idea it is...that isn’t. '''Kion: I know it's time for something. (tries to remember) I Just Can’t Remember What It Is (Transcript) Kion: Transcript #2 Narrator: After such an adventurous morning, Kion resumed his strange quest to remember what he had forgotten to remember. The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers (Transcript) Tigger: Transcript #3 Kion (sighs): Gee, it must be nice to have your very own song. To sing when ever it needs--to? Of course! My very own song. That's what I've forgotten to remember myself. I must find that song and better make it fast...I hope. Narrator: So Kion set out to search for his own song. Leave It All To Me (Transcript) Fuli: Transcript #4 When Worlds Collide (Transcript) Romeo: Transcript #5 F.U.N. (Transcript) Bunga: Transcript #6 Still On the Search (Transcript) Kion: Transcript #7 Harvest What You Grow (Transcript) Rabbit: Transcript #8 Heffalumps and Woozles (Transcript) Heffalump Bunga: They're black Woozle Kwazii: They're brown Heffalump Tigger: They're up Woozle Romeo: They're down Heffalump Bunga: They're in Woozle Kwazii: They're out Heffalump Tigger: They're all about Woozle Romeo: They're far Heffalump Bunga: They're near Woozle Kwazii: They're gone Heffalump Tigger: They're here Woozle Romeo: They're quick and slick, they're insincere Heffalumps Bunga and Tigger with Woozles Kwazii and Romeo: Beware Beware Be vary wary bear A Heffalump or Woozle is very confusil A Heffalump or Woozle is very sly, sly, sly, sly They come in ones or twosils But in they so choozels Before your eyes you'll see them multiply, ply, ply, ply They're extraordinary So better bewary Because they come in every shape and size, size, size, size If honey's what you covet You'll find that they love it Because they'll guzzle up the things you prize Heffalump Bunga: They're green Woozle Kwazii: They're blue Heffalump Tigger: They're pink Woozle Romeo: They're white Heffalump Bunga and Woozle Kwazii: And round Heffalump Tigger and Woozle Romeo: And square Heffalump Bunga and Woozle Kwazii: They're a terrible site Heffalump Tigger and Woozle Romeo: They tie themselves in horrible knots Heffalump Bunga and Woozle Kwazii: They come in stripes Heffalump Tigger and Woozle Romeo: As Polka-dots Heffalumps Bunga and Tigger with Woozles Kwazii and Romeo: Beware, beware, be very wary bear. Transcript #9 (Later, Kion is seen stammering in his sleep thanks to his nightmare while Fuli sneaks in and gives him a lick on his cheek.) Fuli: Sweet dreams, Kion. (sneaks back out) Narrator: The next morning, Tigger and Bunga gathered all of their friends to help their favorite lion cub. Nuthin’s Too Good For a Friend (Transcript) Kwazii: If one needs a song We must them to find it It shouldn't hard to go on The song in his heart Is a good place to start Especially for good ol' Kion (Bunga pushes Kwazii out of the way.) Bunga: That's right, Kwazii boy We're off to wherever To hither or tither or yon Connor: We're heading right toward That perfect reward that he's been counting on. (Bunga catches Connor.) Kwazii, Bunga, and Connor: When someone does something like I did for you Transcript #10 Narrator: So everyone decided to split so finding the song will be easier, but no matter where they've searched, Kion's song still seems to be missing. Be True To Your Groove (Transcript) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Kion